You and Me
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: This story takes place straight after we left off from D2; this is something that I would like to have thought happened. Full of Bal fluff so I hope you enjoy it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I hope you like where I am going with this one; it was only intended to be a one shot but it grew into this little perfect gem. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After watching everyone bow to us I looked up at Ben and I grinned when I noticed that he was looking at me lovingly.

"Come here you" he said happily and he pulled me into a tight hug so my face was now against his chest. I started to enjoy the hug but I quickly pulled away when I felt a sudden wetness to the side of my face.

"Ben!" I exclaimed as I wiped my face with my right hand.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You got me wet" I pouted.

"Mal" Ben chuckled.

"You were already wet" he stated as he reminded me of when everyone splashed us on the dance floor.

"I suppose" I chuckled.

"You were splashed too" I reminded him as I smiled up at him.

"I know I was" he replied as he tightened his arms around my waist as my right arm snaked back around his waist.

"Hello" he muttered.

"Hello" I grinned back; Ben brushed his nose against mine and I couldn't help but let a large grin spread across my face.

"So-" he smiled.

"You can change into a dragon" he said happily as he started to stroke my right side slowly with his left hand.

"Apparently so" I said.

"I didn't know I could do that" I added as Ben cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"Well I always knew you were full of surprises Mal" he chuckled as his eyes started to burn into mine.

"You just like to keep me on my toes" he said.

"So do you" I replied.

"You gave me quite the scare there" I said as I pursed my lips together. This was the truth; there was a chance that Uma didn't need to spell Ben to take him away from me and this scared the living Hades out of me. But after having true love's kiss with Ben this proved that we were meant to be together and nothing or no one was going to change this.

"I know" he answered sadly.

"I'm sorry" he apologised as he rang his thumb along my bottom lip.

"But you know that deep down you are the only girl for me" he said lovingly with my favourite warm smile.

"Yeah" I said happily.

"True love" I muttered.

"True love" he repeated and he went to kiss me but we both stopped and sighed when we heard a voice.

"Your Majesty" we both heard the Fairy Godmother say.

"Yes Fairy Godmother" Ben replied as he tightened his arms around me and we both looked down and watched as she walked quickly up to us.

"What is the plan?" she asked eagerly.

"Erm" Ben said as he quickly looked down at me before returning his gaze back to her.

"Right" he said.

"Well I still want Mal to be inducted as my Lady of the Court" he said proudly and I snuggled my face into his wet suit.

"But I think we might have to go and get changed and wait for the water to be drained" he advised sadly as he looked across the room.

"No we don't" she said happily as a large grin spread across her face which made Ben look back at her.

"If you give me the word-" she prompted.

"Oh" Ben said.

"I see" he laughed.

"Ok Fairy Godmother" he added.

"Hit us with your best shot" he chuckled before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head. We watched as the Fairy Godmother chuckled before she turned around and looked at everyone and smiled.

"Bibberty Bobberty Boo!" she said proudly as she waved her wand and we heard a loud pop and everything went back to the way it was before Uma walked into Cotillion. However there was one difference; instead of my yellow and blue dress Evie made me I was now stood in my dry purple dragonesque ballroom dress.

"Evie will be happy with that" I said as I watched everyone look at their now dry clothes.

"What do you mean dear?" the Fairy Godmother said as she turned to look at me.

"She made nearly every dress in this room" I advised as I quickly looked around the room. My eyes locked with Evie's and she smiled at me and I winked at her and I watched as her smile got bigger.

"Obviously she didn't make this one" I said nodding down to my dress.

"This one is a Mal original" I said mock seriously as I swung slightly on the spot to make the dress sway.

"Yes" the Fairy Godmother laughed.

"However can I have a word with you please?" she directed at me.

"In private" she quickly added and I felt Ben's arms tighten around me.

"Of course" I replied politely.

"But can Ben come?" I asked as I started to panic as to why she would want to speak to me on my own.

"Of course" she replied as she looked up at Ben and I watched as they both grinned at each other.

"I don't think I could get in the way of true love" she said kindly and we all laughed. The Fairy Godmother then nodded to the side and Ben led me slowly down the stairs and all three of us walked towards the barrier to the right of the stairs. When we made sure we were in a safe distance where we would be able to talk privately I nodded at the Fairy Godmother to tell her that we could start our conversation.

"I don't wish to put a dampener on your evening-" she started nervously.

"But I think it will probably be for the best that you take magic classes with me" she advised.

"Erm" I said nervously. This did seem fair; I had no intention to change into a dragon ever again. But I could see why she would suggest this as people were probably going to be worried about me; even though I now didn't have my mother's spell book.

"I don't see a problem with that" I added.

"This is too make sure that I don't turn into a dragon again, isn't it?" I asked.

"Kind of" she confirmed.

"It is good to be able to control our magic" she added.

"I see" I noted.

"Fairy Godmother I want to assure you I can't remember how I did it; all I remember is that I thought you were all at risk. I was so angry at Uma; nothing is going to push me back to that point unless I think you are all at risk again" I explained.

"Especially Ben" I said as I looked at Ben and I watched as he grinned down at me and he snuggled into my hair.

"I believe you; but I still want to spend some time with you" she stated.

"I look forward to it" I replied happily and we both smiled at each other.

"I'll go and get things ready" she advised.

"Fairy Godmother-" Ben started.

"Your Majesty" she replied.

"I would like to apologise for my behaviour earlier; I didn't mean to shout at you" he stated which made me smile up at him.

"It's ok your Majesty" she answered.

"I understand you weren't yourself" she stated.

"Thank you" she stated.

"Also-" he advised.

"Can you delay proceedings for fifteen minutes? I would like to speak to Mal before we continue" he advised which made me stomach start to flutter. I thought me and Ben were ok; so why would he want to speak to me? Unless there was something else wrong; and this thought was now making my stomach start to burn.

"Of course" she advised before she span and quickly walked off.

"Should I be worried?" I asked nervously.

"No" he advised as he smiled down at me.

"I just want to steal you for a few minutes; I think we need to talk" he confirmed.

"Ok" I replied.

"Lead the way my love" I stated. Ben then slid his right hand into left and he started to lead me back up the staircase; and as we walked away from everyone else in the room I still couldn't get rid of the feeling of worry. I know that Ben told me not to; but this was easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I know where I am going with this you are going to love. Let's jump straight into it, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked after Ben closed and locked his bedroom door after us.

"Always eager" he laughed as I sat down on his bed.

"Well you tell me that you want to speak to me; and after everything that has happened. Yes we are ok but I can't not help being worried" I advised as Ben quickly walked towards me and he sat down next to me.

"Mal-" he started as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry" he said with a large smile.

"I just want to make sure that you are ok; that's all" he confirmed.

"We have all the time in the world to discuss why this happened, but right now I just want to make sure that you are ok" he stated.

"Oh Ben" I said as I felt a lump start to build in my throat. After everything that had happened Ben wanted to make sure that I was ok; and this meant the world to me - even though he should be worried about the both of us not just me.

"Yeah I'm ok" I advised as I wrapped my arms around his neck and I pulled him into a hug.

"I have you" I said after a few seconds and I pulled away and looked into his calm, leaf green eyes.

"We shouldn't have got to this point" I said sadly.

"I'm sorry" I apologised.

"Don't be" he dismissed.

"I need to be Ben; I put you at risk" I stated as I brushed Ben's fringe to the left hand side.

"Uma could have really hurt you on the Isle, and if she did I would have never forgiven myself" I said sadly. This was the truth; if anything did happen to Ben on the Isle I would never forgive myself. I should never have left like that; I should have stayed and talked to Ben. I know better now; I can't put Ben or any of my family or friends at risk like that - they meant for too much to me for us to go through this again.

"Ben I know you said we have all the time in the world but I think we should address it slightly now" I said.

"Ok" he responded.

"Why did this happen? Please be honest with me; I don't want you feeling this way again" he advised which made a heavy feeling start to fill my stomach.

"I felt so overwhelmed" I confessed as I looked down.

"I felt as if as becoming your girlfriend I was losing me; I was actually missing the Isle and the old me" I said still looking down to the floor as I was scared that what I was saying could really hurt Ben. But he needed to hear this; so we could move on from this situation.

"Why did you not tell me you were feeling this way?" he asked which made me look back up at him.

"Because our time together was very limited; like me and you time. Not royal commitments-" I stared to explain.

"I was looking so forward to seeing you that I didn't want to say anything to ruin anything" I said sadly as I looked back down.

"I'm sorry" I apologised again.

"I just wanted to be right for you; but it got too much too quick and-" I started but my voice broke as the lump in my throat started to tighten.

"Hey" Ben said.

"Stop this" he said as he cupped the left hand side of my face so I was now made to look at him.

"Mal if things are getting too much for you you need tell me then I will make it easier for you" he said as he looked directly into my eyes.

"But I should be able to handle it" I said sadly.

"Mal" he said.

"Everyone has their limit; and I knew that we were both very busy. But I thought you were handling it" he said.

"You need to tell me these things Mal; I'm not a mind reader" he stated.

"I know; I'm sorry" I said sadly.

"I don't have my spell book to help me now anyway" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"Yeah" he answered.

"I didn't think you were going to give it back" he admitted as he stroked his thumb along my bottom lip.

"I nearly didn't for a moment" I admitted and I saw his eyes widen slightly at this information.

"However-" I started.

"After everything that has happened I realised that I just needed to be me and I will be able to get through things" I explained.

"I don't need magic; I just need you" I finished proudly and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"And I just need you" he promised.

"We just need to be more open with each other" he added.

"Yep" I agreed as Ben brushed his nose against mine.

"There is something that I want to do" I advised.

"Well say" I amended.

"What?" he asked and I reached up and I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"I'm sorry in advance as you are going to hear me saying this a lot; tell me if it is too much" I advised.

"Tell me what?" he wondered.

"I want to tell you now as you are not under a love spell" I started as a large grin spread across my lips.

"I love you Ben" I said and I watched as Ben grinned at me.

"I love you too Mal" he said lovingly.

"And for your information I will never get sick of hearing that" he added as he brushed his nose against mine again.

"There is also another reason why I wanted to speak to you alone" he flirted.

"Oh right" I said.

"What?" I teased.

"I would like to continue from where Carlos stopped us" he advised.

"I see" I noted as a smile spread across my lips.

"That is the main reason isn't it?" I laughed.

"No" he said innocently.

"Come here my beautiful Beast" I said and I pressed my lips against Ben's and we fell into a long and loving kiss.

"I will never get sick of that either" Ben breathed as he rested his forehead against mine after we pulled away.

"Me neither" I admitted.

"We are going to need to go back aren't we?" I asked.

"Yes" Ben sighed which made me giggle.

"But after this" he said and he pressed another long and loving kiss against my lips.

"That should tie us over until our goodnight kiss" I laughed.

"Yeah that should do" he chuckled.

"Let's go Ben" I advised as I pulled my face away from Ben's.

"Before someone comes looking for us" I added and me and Ben untangled our arms away from each other and we slowly stood up.

"Ben" I said as a thought then came to me as Ben slid his right hand into my left.

"Yes my love?" he answered lovingly.

"What are we going to do about Uma?" I asked as I remembered that Uma was still at large.

"We will deal with that when we get to it" Ben dismissed.

"I want tonight to be about us" he said as he brushed some loose hair behind my right ear.

"Ok my love" I advised.

"Lead the way" I added and Ben winked at me and I let him lead him from his room and towards our friends and family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows you have already given this story. This does mean a great deal to me, it really does. Let's jump straight back into it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Me and Ben stopped at the top of the staircase, hidden tucked away from everyone else. We smiled at each other for a few seconds before Ben offered me his left arm and I took it happily.

"Ready my love?" Ben asked as we stepped forward slightly as we got ready to make our arrival.

"Yes" I confirmed with a warm smile.

"This time we go down together how we were meant to" he said proudly.

"How we were meant to" I repeated as I smiled fondly up at him.

"Now Mal you do know that as my Lady of the Court you will have your own commitments from now on" he said nervously and I went to open my mouth to question why he was reacting in such a way but I then stopped myself. I knew why Ben was doing this; Ben was concerned in case I was going to get overwhelmed with my royal commitments and I might want to leave again. However this time I knew that this wasn't the case; as long as I had Ben I knew I could get through anything. But I guess only time would help convince Ben that I wasn't going to leave him again.

"I know" I replied.

"And if it gets too much you must come to me" he stressed.

"Ok" I answered.

"Promise me Mal" he pressed.

"Please?" he begged.

"I promise that I will come to you Ben; I don't ever want to go through this again" I promised sincerely.

"Me neither" he smiled as he stroked my right cheek with his right hand. Me and Ben shared a loving look before Ben looked and nodded at the herald and a loud trumpet sounded and the crowd waiting below us went quiet. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and me and Ben shared another loving look before we heard the herald shout.

"Presenting his Royal Highness King Ben with his consort Miss Mal Faery" he declared proudly. Me and Ben used this as our cue to walk around the corner and make our entrance; I heard people gasp and I let a smile spread across my lips to cover the fact that I actually was nervous. My eyes landed on Jay, Carlos and Evie and I winked at them and I watched as they all grinned back as me and Ben got to the bottom of the staircase and he led me to his parents.

"Hello" Belle said.

"Hello" I replied.

"This is how it was meant to be" she said lovingly.

"I know; I'm sorry I caused this mess" I apologised nervously. Belle then stepped forward and took both of my hands in hers; we shared a glance before a large warm smile spread across her face.

"I don't want you to fret on this; so please don't" she said.

"In a way I am glad it has happened" she advised.

"You do?" I asked astounded. Why would Belle be happy that I had caused this whole mess? I had not only put the kingdom at risk but most of all her son; I thought she would be annoyed. I thought she might not want me anywhere near Ben; but no. She still wanted me to be part of her family; and this meant the world to me.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"Because it has made you and Ben a stronger couple" she said lovingly. It was at this point I felt Ben wrap his right arm around my waist so I looked up at him and we shared a long and loving look at each other.

"And it also shows everyone that you are in fact my son's true love, which me and Adam never doubted for a second" she added which made me unwillingly tear my eyes from Ben's and I looked back at her.

"I suppose it does yeah" I giggled as Belle winked at me before she dropped my hands and Adam stepped forward.

"It would seem a pattern is emerging Mal" he advised as he picked up my right hand.

"Is there?" I asked.

"Yes" he stated before he kissed the back of my right hand.

"That is twice you have saved us" he explained.

"Thank you" he said warmly as he dropped my hand.

"You're very welcome King Adam" I replied with a smile. I felt Ben's arm tighten around my waist and we smiled at each other before Ben dropped my waist and he offered me his arm again. I smiled at him as I slid my left hand onto his arm and I let him lead me away from his parents. Everyone had made sure that there was a clear path to the Fairy Godmother, who was stood happily waiting at the bottom of the other staircase. Ben led me down the last three steps and we continued to walk towards the Fairy Godmother; I felt my stomach flutter as I watched as everyone's eyes on me. I concentrated on the Fairy Godmother; however as I walked past Evie, Jay and Carlos I couldn't help but smile and wink at them.

When me and Ben stood in front of the Fairy Godmother we span around and we looked lovingly at each other. As I stared into Ben's leaf green and calming eyes I felt myself agreeing with Belle; I was also glad that this happened in a way. I felt closer to Ben; and yes I always knew that I loved him but I now felt that I was able to express this. I felt right for Ben; our true loves kiss saw to that and I vowed to make sure that Ben always knew I loved him from now on.

I was broken out of my train of thought when Ben tore his gaze from mine and he picked up my right hand and he slowly and lovingly kiss his signet ring before he took a step to the side.

"Ready?" the Fairy Godmother asked me.

"Yes" I confirmed and it was at this point that I noticed that Belle and Adam were now stood next to Ben.

"We are all here to induct Miss Faery as his Majesty's Lady of the Court-" the Fairy Godmother started to explain to everyone.

"In this I need to not only make sure that she is aware but you all are aware of what this means" she continued.

"A Lady of the Court is an upstanding woman; who everyone will use as their example. So as this is the case Miss Faery will need to make sure that she acts and conducts herself appropriately in every aspect of her new title" she said as she looked sternly at me.

"Will you promise to do this?" she asked.

"I do" I promised proudly and out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Ben had a large grin spread across his face.

"Also as a Lady of the Court Miss Faery will not only accompany His Majesty to his commitments but she will now have her own as well. She has had a flavour of what this life is like and she has proved most perfect for this title" the Fairy Godmother said fondly.

"Due to the actions of tonight I would also like to state that yet again I am proud of the actions you have displayed to protect your kingdom Miss Faery. You have shown great commitment time and time again" she said proudly.

"Thank you" she stated.

"You're welcome" I replied nervously. If I was being honest with myself I was still nervous how other people were going to react to the fact that I can turn into a dragon. At the moment people were glad as I had ensured everyone's safety; but I knew there would be some people who would be worried in the future and this thought scared me.

"If you would please kneel Miss Faery" the Fairy Godmother advised. I then pulled my dress out of the way and quickly knelt on the floor; me and the Fairy Godmother shared a look before she stood forward.

"Do you solemnly swear to uphold the title of Lady of the Court respectively and appropriately for as long as you hold the title?" she asked.

"I do solemnly swear" I promised sincerely.

"It is my honour to bless our new Lady of the Court" she said as she moved her wand from my left shoulder to the right. I then watched as one attendant stepped forward; there was meant to be two but since me changing back from a dragon my Lady of the Court crown somehow magically appeared on my head. I then watched as the Fairy Godmother handed the attendant her wand so they could store it away for safe keeping.

"Arise Lady Mal" the Fairy Godmother said proudly and I grinned at her as Ben stepped forward and he offered me his hands. I slowly slid my hands into his and after he had helped me to my feet the boat erupted into applause and cheering; which caught me off guard. I must have looked startled to Ben as he quickly pulled me into a hug so my face was now pressed into his chest.

"You have all seen my main present to Mal" I heard Ben say after the boat returned to silence. I pulled away and looked up at the beautiful glass window that Ben had made for me; I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. I was starting to get overwhelmed by this gift; I knew that Ben loved me and of course I loved him but I was starting to feel very stupid that I didn't tell him this. I just hated that I built up this idea in my head that I wasn't good enough for Ben but he loved me anyway and I should have paid more attention to this.

"But you haven't seen my other two gifts" he declared which made me look up at him. Gifts? Ben didn't need to give me anything; he was already more than enough. I think when me and Ben were finally alone we were going to need to talk about this.

"And after tonight I do believe they are quite fitting" he chuckled as he looked down at me.

"Lumiere! Cogsworth!" he called and I turned my head to watch them both step forward with each of them carrying a medium sized, black jewellery box in their hands.

"I'll put them on you now" Ben advised as Cogworth stepped forward first and he handed Ben the box that was in his hand.

"Ok" I grinned.

"First of all-" Ben started as he opened the box and I gasped at what I saw. I was now looking at a medium sized brooch that was in the shape of a dragon. It was encrusted in dark purple stones and in the eyes there were two bright green emeralds. I felt a lump start to build in my throat again; everything what Ben was currently doing for me was making me feel so loved.

"A dragon brooch" he said as he showed the crowd and they started to laugh.

"For my beautiful dragon" he said lovingly before he took it out of the box. I then watched as he handed the box back to Cogsworth before he stepped forward and he carefully attached it to the right hand side of my dress.

"And secondly" he said and Lumiere stepped forward and Ben took the box from him.

"A dragon ring" he said as he opened the box revealing my final present. The body was covered in purple stones and just like my brooch there were two emerald stones in it's eyes. The way it was made made it look like I was going to have a dragon wrapped around my finger. I loved it; I loved the fact that Ben had obviously put a lot of thought into this. And he knew me so well; I wanted to make sure that I did something similar back in return - whether he liked it or not!

Ben then picked up my left hand and he lovingly slid it onto my left index finger and he smiled down at it for a couple of seconds before kissing my hand.

"Perfect" he said as he looked up at me.

"Thank you" I replied as I started to notice how heavy the ring was on my finger.

"We will put the boxes in your room Lady Mal" Lumiere advised before both he and Cogsworth dropped into a low bow to me and Ben.

"Thank you Lumiere" I replied.

"Thank you Cogsworth" I added and I watched as they both straightened up and walk backwards away from us.

"Now" Ben said which made me look back up at him.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked sincerely as he dropped my hand and he offered me his right arm.

"I thought you would never ask" I replied lovingly as I placed my hand onto his arm and I heard people laugh. Ben chuckled at me before he led me into the middle of the dance floor and he dropped my arm and we stood next to each other and took the waltz pose. As a slow piece of music started to play I let Ben lead me in the dance and I got lost into his eyes. Only when the music changed that I realised that there were other people on the dance floor sharing this special moment with me and my soul mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I know I keep asking the same things in these introduction things but hey! I suck at introductions sometimes! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"Lady Mal" I heard a voice say after me and Ben broke apart after our second dance together ended. I turned around and when my eyes landed on Evie I noticed that she was now curtsying to me.

"Evie" I said as she straightened up.

"You don't have to do that" I stated as she stepped in front of me.

"Technically she does" Ben advised.

"Really?" I asked incredulously as I threw a startled look at Ben. I really didn't want everyone to start curtsying me everywhere I went; I knew that when I married Ben that this would happen. But I didn't expect it now!

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Sorry Evie" I apologised.

"It's fine" she dismissed.

"Can I have a word M?" she asked.

"Sorry Ben" she apologised as she threw Ben an apologetic look.

"It's ok" he said before he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I expected you two would want girl talk at one point" he added happily.

"Just hurry back" he joked.

"Always" I said and me and Evie both giggled as she linked my arm and she led me away from Ben. I didn't know what Evie wanted to speak to me about; and part of me was starting to get worried. Me and Evie walked next to the barrier so we were a safe distance away so we could have a private conversation without being disturbed.

"So Lady of the Court" she said as she smiled at me.

"Yeah" I agreed as I was suddenly conscious of the weight of my tiara on my head.

"Evie please don't keep curtsying to me" I whined.

"I have to" she stated.

"Hmm" I purred.

"Well how about this?" I suggested.

"You only do it at things like this; not in private" I added.

"Deal" she laughed.

"Come here" she said before she pulled me into a hug.

"How are you feeling?" she asked over my shoulder which made me pull away from her.

"I feel fine now; I know I put you all at risk but I am glad that this happened" I admitted.

"Well-" I quickly amended.

"I'm not particularly happy that Uma is out there somewhere but I think me and Ben had to go through this" I advised and I looked over to see that Ben was now stood laughing with Jay and Carlos.

"To make us stronger" I added as I looked back at Evie.

"I agree" she smiled.

"But promise me something" she added as she took both of my hands in hers and she gave them a light squeeze.

"Anything" I promised.

"You don't hide your feelings like that Mal" She started.

"I didn't know what you were going through, everyone thought that you were fine" she continued.

"Why did you have to hide?" she wondered.

"I just didn't want to let you all down" I explained. This was the truth; I didn't want to let them all down. Since Ben's coronation my family seemed to slide straight into Auradon life and I didn't want to ruin things for them by me struggling. However now I knew different; if I was struggling in any aspect I knew to go to my family; and most of all Ben.

"I most definitely thought I wasn't good enough for Ben; that's why I didn't tell him that I loved him" I continued.

"Which is stupid really" I added as I looked down sadly to the floor.

"I've always loved him" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"And I will make sure he continues to know that I love him; every single day" I vowed as I looked back at Ben for a few seconds before I looked back at Evie; and when I did I noticed that she was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I'm just noting the change in you that's all" she advised warmly.

"Good or bad?" I asked panic stricken.

"Good" she confirmed.

"You are more confident" she noted.

"I like it" she added.

"Erm thanks" I replied nervously.

"By the way-" she started obviously trying to take me away from my nervousness.

"I love the dress" she said as she stroked the front of it.

"Thank you" I laughed as I looked down at it.

"But don't worry; this is the only Mal original I will be doing" I teased.

"Evie 4 Hearts is safe" I said mock seriously before me and Evie started laughing.

"Good" she said.

"Let's get you back to Ben" she added.

"I think he wants you" she advised.

"How do you know?" I asked as I threw another look towards my perfect Beast.

"He keeps glancing over here" she confirmed.

"I see" I noted.

"Well I can't blame him really I am his one true love" I laughed and I grinned at Evie when I heard her giggle.

"Come on you" she laughed as she slid her hand into mine and we started to walk back towards our friends and family so we could continue to spend this special night together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I just want to keep this short and brief but thank you for coming on this journey with me. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After a perfect evening of eating, dancing and laughing it was now time to go to bed; Ben had allocated some of our guests room on the boat. It would just so happen that as I was Lady of the Court now my bedroom was next door to his.

"It's been a lovely evening" Ben noted as we started to make our way to our bedrooms.

"It has" I agreed as I looked up lovingly at Ben. I was currently wearing his jacket over my dress; before retiring to bed me and Ben went for some time alone. We didn't really do anything apart from sit on one of the benches away from everyone and cuddle; although we did share a couple of chaste kisses and held each other's hands. Yes there were times when we were just sitting cuddling looking at the calm sea with the Isle in the background but this was perfect. Me and Ben didn't need to do anything in particular; as long as we were together it was always going to be perfect. Just like my soul mate.

"Thank you for all my gifts" I thanked again as I quickly threw a glance down to my brooch and ring.

"You really didn't need to" I stressed.

"I did" I heard him say which made me look back up at him.

"I wanted to spoil my Dragon" he advised lovingly which made me grin at up at him.

"I will have to find a way to spoil my Beast" I offered happily.

"I may hold you to that" he teased.

"You may?" I laughed.

"Someone is getting cheeky" I teased which made Ben laugh.

"I can't help it; I thought you always thought I was cheeky?" he asked with my favourite cute and crooked smile.

"That is true" I laughed as we stood outside of my room.

"Here we are" he said.

"Your room" he advised.

"Thank you for walking me back" I advised.

"You're welcome" he answered politely.

"Mal come here" Ben said and before I could say or do anything he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you" he said over my shoulder.

"I love you too" I replied as I pulled away and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Me and Ben then fell into silence again as we started to stare into each other's eyes; I loved how things had changed for me and Ben. We definitely felt closer and I wouldn't change this for the world; Ben wasn't just my soul mate and one true love. He was also my best friend and I knew that I was always going to be able to get through anything as long as I have him by my side.

"I'm going to promise you one thing though" Ben said finally breaking the silence.

"Right?" I prompted.

"When I get back I want to make sure we have more time for us" he stated which made a small smile spread across my face.

"Yes we are going to be busy; but I don't want it to put us at risk again" he quickly added.

"Ok" I said.

"Well you know I won't say no to more Benny time" I added and I couldn't help but grin at Ben when he started chuckling at me.

"And I won't say no to Mally time" he teased as he brushed his nose against mine. I smiled at him and I laughed breathlessly for a second before I pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips.

"I've been waiting all night to do that" I sighed.

"Me too" he agreed.

"But I think we can do better than that" he joked.

"I know" I laughed.

"Come and get me Beast" I teased and I watched as Ben's eyes widened before he crushed his lips against mine and we shared another long, loving and passionate kiss. I felt a warmth spread through my chest and my heart started to pound through my chest as I felt Ben deepen the kiss. I didn't know how Ben made me feel like this but I never wanted a single thing ever to change.

"That's better" I breathed before I pressed another long and loving kiss against his lips.

"I really don't want to leave you" Ben pouted after we pulled away and we rested our foreheads together.

"Then don't" I suggested.

"Eh?" he asked confused.

"Spend the night" I advised. I know that this was a big step; but it felt right. Everything with Ben did.

"Mal I don't think we could" he quickly said.

"Why?" I asked.

"No one would know and you are just next door" I stated.

"Hmm" he purred.

"Mal I don't know-" he started and I noted that he started to get really nervous.

"You don't know?" I repeated.

"I don't think I'm ready for that" he advised.

"Oh right" I said as my eyes widened. I didn't blame Ben for thinking this; things did seem to be going quickly. And if he didn't want to spend the night with me then I wasn't going to make a big deal of it - we would get there eventually.

"Sorry for making things awkward" I apologised.

"I just thought it would be nice to cuddle" I advised.

"Cuddle?" he asked slowly.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed.

"I didn't mean anything else" I advised. This was the truth I wasn't ready for any other developments in mine and Ben's relationship - I had just kissed him and told him I loved him properly! It was just right now I just wanted Ben close; and snuggling in bed seemed perfect to me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I realised why Ben looked nervous.

"Did you just think-" I prompted.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Sorry" he apologised and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"No it's ok; I made it sound that way" I dismissed.

"Ben I have just started kissing you and telling you that I love you. I'm not ready for that particular development; if I am being completely honest I may not be for some time" I explained.

"Ok" he replied with a small smile.

"If I'm honest I'm not ready either" he added.

"But I would like to cuddle though" he finished as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Well go and get ready for bed. Text me when you are ready and I'll teleport you into my room?" I suggested.

"Deal" he said lovingly before he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"See you in the morning my love" he advised.

"What?" I asked as I shrugged out of his blazer and handed it back to him. I opened my mouth to question his actions as he was currently confusing me; but Ben then threw his eyes to the right hand side and when my eyes followed his I could see that Adam and Belle were walking towards us. I then nodded at Ben and I then pressed another kiss against his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow my perfect Beast" I said as I stepped away and I opened my bedroom door. After I closed the door behind me I couldn't help but giggle at mine and Ben's misunderstanding; but then I reminded myself that I wanted to be quick. The sooner I got changed for bed the sooner I was going to be cuddled back into my beautiful soul mate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know these next bits wouldn't be in any of the films. However I do feel as they answer some very important questions, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

After I left the bathroom I then made sure that all the curtains and metal shutters were closed in my room. I knew that if me and Ben were caught it would cause a scandal but right now the risk seemed worth it. I then quickly and carefully put my dress into a dress bag and I ran and jumped onto my bed. I then picked up my phone and grinned when I saw that Ben had text me.

* * *

 _"Baby I'm ready when you are; can't wait to see my cuddle buddy 😉 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I giggled as I placed my phone back down before I quickly teleported into Ben's room and onto his bed. I watched as Ben's face lit up as he stood up from his computer desk and I couldn't help but smirk at him as I started to feel playful.

"Come here Beastie" I teased as I wiggled my finger at Ben.

"Come and see your cuddle buddy" I flirted and I watched as Ben grinned at me before he quickly walked towards his bed.

"Is everything sorted in here?" I asked as he sat down next to me. It was at this point that I realised that Ben was wearing a dark blue vest and a pair of dark blue shorts with little gold crowns on them; and I felt a flutter in my stomach. Ben wasn't even doing anything and he was getting me to react to him this way - how on Lucifer was he doing this?

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Have you closed the curtains and everything? We don't want anyone getting in here and finding out that you are not actually in here" I advised.

"Ok" he nodded and I watched as he stood up and he quickly closed the metal blinds on the circular window on his door before locking the door.

"There" he said smugly as I noted that Ben's curtains behind me were also closed. As I turned around to look at Ben I was greeted by a very eager looking Ben sitting next to me and he quickly wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Let's go then" he said happily and I giggled before I teleported me and Ben out of his room and into mine.

* * *

"Can I ask why your room? Couldn't we have stayed in mine?" Ben asked after we landed on my bed with a loud pop.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"I just wanted to stay here I guess" I added dismissively.

"Ben" I said.

"I know I have already used magic; and I know your feelings on it" I quickly added nervously as I didn't know how he was going to react.

"Right?" he asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"But can I keep teleporting? It's going to be to and from you anyway" I asked.

"Ok I'll allow that" he smiled.

"Can I have one more spell?" I wondered.

"Pretty please" I pouted.

"Which one?" he enquired.

"A noise cancelling one; just so no one can hear us" I advised.

"Fine" he nodded.

"Ok" I said.

"Erm" I added as I started to think of a spell.

"Conceal our actions from the world; so our words and promises can't be retold" I said as I waved my right hand in the air with a flourish.

"Have you used that one before?" Ben asked.

"No" I confirmed.

"It's brand new" I advised as I started to feel very proud of myself.

"How do we know it works?" Ben asked.

"I'll go to your room and your roar?" I suggested.

"Go on then" he laughed. I laughed before I quickly slid away from Ben and I pulled a funny face at him which made him laugh before I teleported back into his room. I sat on Ben's bed and I waited to hear Ben roar and I was a bit surprised that I didn't. I'm not saying that I doubted my magic; it's just good to know that I now have a spell that will help me and Ben in the future that didn't come from my mother's spell book.

After I waited a few minutes I decided to teleport back into my room - surely he had been roaring the whole time.

"So?" I stated as I arrived in my room with a loud pop.

"Did you actually roar?" I asked as I turned and looked at Ben.

"Yes" he said smugly.

"Well I couldn't hear anything" I advised.

"Good" he laughed.

"Let's get to bed Mal" he said as he reached out for me with his right hand.

"Eager to get me into bed Mr Adams" I flirted as I walked up to him and I stood in between his legs.

"Tut tut tut" I muttered as I slid my arms around his neck and I inched my face closer to his. It only took a matter of seconds for mine and Ben's lips to find each other one more; but when they did we fell into a long and loving make out session that neither of us wanted to end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, this chapter was fun to write so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Ben" I said into the silence as I was snuggled into Ben's chest. After me and Ben found ourselves lying on my bed after making out we then slid under the covers and snuggled into each other. I knew that both of us were very tired and we were close to slipping into sleep but something came to my mind that I needed to talk to him about.

"Mal" he replied before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as I looked up at Ben.

"Of course" he smiled.

"You don't need to tell me" I offered and I looked down; I was very thankful that I had only left the bedside light on so I could hide my embarrassment slightly.

"But it is something that is on my mind" I advised.

"Ok what's on your mind?" he asked as I looked back up at him. I decided that I needed to just be up front about it; there was no point in dragging it out. It wasn't anything that bad - or so I hoped!

"What happened between you and Uma?" I asked.

"Oh" he replied and I watched as his eyes widen at my question.

"Nothing" he advised.

"In fact you saw what happened" he stated.

"So you didn't kiss her?" I asked. I was starting to feel stupid quizzing Ben like this but I needed to know what had happened; if anything did then I would deal with it. I just wanted to know otherwise there would always been some unease in my mind.

"No" he admitted.

"I went to once but I stopped" he added as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Something was off; Uma's love spell felt different to yours" he confirmed.

"How?" I asked.

"Well with yours I was certain that I loved you; well we both know why. I actually loved you" he explained with a smile before he brushed his nose against mine.

"But with Uma's it kept slipping; especially when you were around. When I was looking at you part of me wanted to step towards you but Uma would pull me back to her and look in my eyes and then I would feel like I was in love with her" he explained.

"So when you went to kiss her?" I prompted.

"It didn't feel right; I literally moved my face forward then pulled back. She asked what was wrong but I just couldn't answer. Mal I couldn't kiss her because she wasn't you" he urged and I could tell that he was starting to get worried due to the lack of me talking.

"So you have fallen hard for me then?" I teased as I started to trace circular patterns onto his chest.

"It would appear so" he laughed.

"You have fallen hard as well though" he accused.

"Oh Lucifer yes!" I exclaimed.

"There is no doubt about that" I quickly added with a large smile.

"How did Uma even find you?" I asked.

"Well I was walking towards the boat; I wanted to go to my room to get ready and think about things" he advised and I nodded at him hoping that he would use this as his cue.

"I heard someone shout my name before I got anywhere near the boat and I walked towards them; I remember walking into the trees" he said and I watched as he started to stare into space.

"Then seeing a bright light" he added.

"The rest was very hazy" he continued.

"Until you kissed me" he finished as he looked down at me and he smiled.

"So it was always me?" I said happily.

"It was always you" he promised.

"And it always will be" he added before he pressed a kiss against my lips. I then watched as Ben readjusted himself slightly in bed before he smiled back at me.

"Are you ok Ben?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Just a bit toasty" he admitted.

"Do you want me to move?" I questioned.

"No!" he exclaimed as he tightened his arms around me.

"It's just I don't normally wear a vest to bed that's all" he advised as he started to run his fingers through my hair again.

"I see" I noted.

"Well take it off if it makes you more comfortable" I suggested.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes Ben" I responded.

"We both know nothing is going to happen; if you want to sleep topless then sleep topless" I advised.

"It's not as if I haven't seen you like that before" I flirted as I stroked his chest slowly.

"Yeah you have seen me like that" he chuckled as we both started to remember our first time at the Enchanted Lake together.

"Hang on" he said and he went to sit up so I sat up in bed with him as well. I then watched as Ben then slowly pulled his sleep vest off and my eyes automatically widened as they fell onto Ben's strong, chiselled chest. Again I felt my stomach flutter and I pushed this away; instead I looked up at Ben's face and I noticed that he was smirking at me.

"Enjoying the view?" he teased.

"Very much so" I purred as I took his vest from him and I absentmindedly threw it to the side.

"Now come back here" I said as I lay down and I opened my arms to Ben. Ben then chuckled at me before he lay down with me and he snuggled into me. I pressed a kiss against the top of his head and he slowly looked up at me; our eyes burned into each other's for a few seconds before our lips collided together in a heated fashion. I still didn't know how Ben made me feel and act the way I do; but I wouldn't change a thing - ever!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thank you for the support on this story. It does mean a lot, also a slight content warning for this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Morning" I heard a voice say as my eyes lazily rolled open. I looked up to see Ben smiling down at me; I couldn't help but smile back up at him. Ben was my soul mate and my true love; yes on paper we were two people that shouldn't be together. But this didn't matter; what mattered is that me and Ben loved each other and this is how it is going to stay.

"Morning" I yawned.

"How are you?" I asked as I stretched slightly in his arms.

"Fine, you?" he questioned.

"Fine. In fact I think I slept really well" I said happily.

"Did you now?" he teased.

"Yes; I think it might be down to my new cuddle buddy" I joked as I felt Ben pull me close to him and he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Hmm" he purred and I looked up at him.

"I love you Mal" he said as he stared into my eyes.

"I love you too Ben" I replied and we shared a prolonged and loving kiss. We pulled away and smiled at each other; however my face dropped slightly when I felt Ben move slightly in bed as he started to look nervous.

"Are you ok Ben?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed however he still didn't look ok.

"You don't look it" I noted.

"Was it too much last night?" I asked as I started to panic in case me suggesting me and Ben shared a bed together was starting to ruin things.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Please don't think that" he stated as he looked into my eyes.

"Then what is bothering you?" I asked.

"I don't want to make it awkward" he admitted.

"Right?" I prompted.

"Then it won't be" I said as I smiled and I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"Ben whatever is bothering you we will get through it together" I added hoping that this would reassure him.

"I want to make it better for you" I advised.

"You can't" he advised as he pursed his lips together.

"Well not now anyway" he quickly amended.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Mal sorry for putting it bluntly" he apologised.

"Ok" I said.

"But I've woke up with a-" he started before he nodded down to his crotch.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as my eyes widened as I realised what Ben was trying to tell me; it was then at this point when I also noted that Ben had his hips nowhere near me.

"I see" I noted.

"Does that happen often?" I asked.

"Sometimes" he confessed.

"However being in bed with you is going to guarantee I get one" he admitted as his cheeks started to turn red.

"I see" I repeated as I snaked my arms around Ben's neck.

"It's guaranteed, is it?" I flirted as I pulled Ben close to me.

"Yes" he flirted back and I noticed that Ben was still trying to keep his hips away from me. I know that this was an awkward situation but I didn't want Ben to feel embarrassed; we were a couple. Yes I didn't really expect it; but if I was being honest I didn't mind.

"Ben come closer to me" I advised as I rolled onto my back and I pulled Ben with me.

"What?" he asked.

"All of you" I stressed.

"You sure? I don't want to creep you out" he said nervously.

"Ben you are my boyfriend; I think this is meant to happen" I advised happily as I cupped his face in my hands again.

"Yeah" he answered. Ben then lay down next to me and I pulled him closer so his face was now against my chest. I felt Ben's member start to bump against my waist and stomach but I snuggled into Ben further. I understood why Ben was acting the way he was; however I decided to make him feel better about the situation.

"Hmm" I purred as I snuggled into his hair.

"I like being close to you like this" I advised as I tightened my arms around Ben.

"Me too" he agreed.

"I just wish he would calm down" he admitted.

"Ben" I said and I watched as he looked up at me.

"It really doesn't bother me; so don't let it bother you" I said reassuringly.

"Ok, as long as you are sure?" he asked nervously.

"Positive" I said as I pulled Ben back into a tight hug.

"I'll have to go shortly" he said sadly against my chest.

"I know" I replied sadly as I pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"I don't want you too" I pouted.

"Me neither" he replied as he looked up at me.

"But you'll see me soon enough" he offered happily as a smile spread across his face.

"Yeah" I agreed as I brushed my nose against Ben's.

"Quick make out session before you go?" I offered.

"I thought you would never ask" he purred before he crushed his lips against mine and me and Ben fell into our new found favourite past time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, we are getting close to the end! What do you think so far? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 **"MAL!"** me and Ben heard and we broke apart.

"Jeez!" I shouted as I started to panic. Yes my bedroom door was locked and no one could see in but I still didn't want anyone finding out that me and Ben were in my room together.

 **"MAL COME ON! WE WILL BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST!"** Evie shouted on the other side of my bedroom door.

"What are we going to do?" Ben asked panic stricken.

"I'll quickly get you to your bedroom then come back and deal with Evie" I advised as I pulled Ben towards me and I quickly teleported us both into his room.

"Love you" I said after we landed on Ben's bed with a loud pop.

"Love you" he replied and I pressed a kiss against Ben's lips. I winked at Ben after we pulled away and he quickly kissed me again; however he quickly went to deepen the kiss and I nearly let him however I could still hear Evie knocking on my bedroom door.

"No" I said as I quickly pulled away.

"I really need to go" I advised sadly.

"I know" Ben sighed.

"See you soon" I teased as I pulled a funny face before teleporting back into my room with a loud pop.

"E where is the fire?" I asked as I opened my bedroom door to reveal a panicked looking Evie.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked innocently as I watched her eyes quickly look me up and down.

"You're not even ready" she noted.

"I just got up now" I yawned.

"I see" she noted.

"Come on in E, I'll need the Evie approval on my clothes" I advised.

"Ok" she said and she walked into my room and I closed the door behind her.

"What would you suggest?" I asked as I watched Evie look around my messy room.

"I would suggest you cut straight to the chase" she teased as she smirked at me.

"Pardon?" I asked innocently.

"Mal please" she stated bluntly.

"I'm not going to say anything" she stressed.

"About what?" I asked.

"You are really going to act innocent on this one?" Evie asked sarcastically.

"E I have just woken up; my mind can't process this. What are you going on about?" I sighed as I threw myself down onto my bed.

"Well I don't know about you-" she started as she walked towards my bed.

"But I don't think this-" she continued and I watched as she picked up Ben's vest up off my bedside cupboard.

"Belongs to you" she finished as she threw me a smug look.

"Erm" I said as I started to quickly think of something to say. What was I going to tell her? I know that I could trust Evie but I didn't know whether Ben would mind me telling her. Lucifer! What was I going to do?

"So do you still want to say you don't know what I am talking about?" she asked with a large smile.

"Yes" I said deciding to play stupid to what she was trying to speculate.

"Ben gave me that to help me sleep" I added dismissively.

"I see" she noted and she pulled a face at me which told me that she was doubting what I was telling her.

"Why are you pulling that face at me?" I asked slowly.

"Mal I can tell when you are hiding something" she advised.

"You know you can tell me" she urged.

"Fine" I sighed. I had to tell her something otherwise she was going to start making assumptions and getting it wrong; and I couldn't have that. Finger's crossed Ben wasn't going to be too mad at me.

"What do you think has happened?" I asked as I sat up.

"I think Ben has stayed the night" she advised.

"Am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes" I muttered.

"Eeeeeek!" she shrieked and she threw herself down onto my bed next to me.

"But not like that E" I stressed before she got the wrong end of the stick.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Me and Ben spend the night cuddling and talking" I admitted.

"Nothing else happened" I pressed.

"We aren't at that stage yet" I advised as I looked down at the floor.

"I see" I heard her note.

"But it still is a big step, sharing a bed" she stated and I looked back up at her.

"I know; but after everything that has happened we wanted each other close. I doubt it will happen again for a while any way" I explained as I pursed my lips together.

"Probably" she agreed.

"So how was it?" she asked eagerly.

"Amazing" I admitted.

"Ben is such a good cuddler" I advised.

"Aww Mal" Evie cooed.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you seen my boyfriend? He amazing and gorgeous" I sighed and I started to stare into space as my mind went onto Ben however I was broken out of my daydream when I heard Evie giggle.

"So let's talk clothes" she added as I looked back at her.

"You want to knock Bed dead when you see him" she laughed.

"Not literally but yes" I giggled.

"Please don't say anything E" I urged.

"I wouldn't Mal" she promised.

"I promise" she added and we both grinned at each other. Yes things were changing; and some things were changing very quickly but I still wouldn't change a thing. I loved living in Auradon with my friends and family - and most importantly of all with Ben.


	10. Epilogue

_***Epilogue***_

* * *

After selecting to wear a dark purple lace dress with spaghetti straps and purple pumps, Evie left me to get ready. However after getting ready my eyes landed on Ben's vest on my bed and I made a decision - I needed to return it back to Ben's room before any one started to questioning why it was there.

"There you are" I heard a voice say after I placed the vest on Ben's bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" I heard as I turned around and I watched as Ben's face lit up when I turned and looked at him.

"Putting your sleep vest back" I advised as I nodded down to it.

"Oh" he advised as I walked up to him.

"Yeah I was going to ask for that back" he stated as I stood in front of him.

"Well you don't need to now" I teased.

"Can I walk you to breakfast?" he offered which made me giggle.

"Of course" I advised as I started to feel playful.

"However-" I started and I watched as Ben's face dropped.

"You need to be careful" I advised as we both stood in the doorway of Ben's bedroom.

"Why?" he asked.

"My boyfriend won't like you being too close" I said mock seriously. I then watched as Ben smirked at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let me deal with him" he dismissed as he pulled me closer to him so my chest was now against his. We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Ben's pressed his lips against mine; I sighed against his lips as I fell into the kiss. However as Ben went to deepen the kiss we both pulled away and sighed when we heard a voice.

"Come on you two" we heard a voice say.

"Darn you Carlos!" Ben joked as Carlos appeared with Dude walking next to him.

"Sorry dude; I just don't want to see you all over my sister" he laughed.

"I'm not all over her" Ben disagreed as he tightened his arms around me.

"I'm just kissing her" he stated.

"I see" he noted.

"Well me and Dude will see you at breakfast" he advised.

"See you there C" I advised and I watched as Carlos winked at me before he and Dude walked off to go and find the others.

"Now where were we" I teased.

"I think it was something like this" he teased before he pressed his lips against mine once more for a long and loving and most importantly of all undisturbed kiss.

"Let's get to breakfast" I advised after I pulled away.

"After you my love" he said and I stepped away and slid my hand into his and I started to lead him towards our friends and family.

* * *

"Here they are the loved up couple" I heard a voice say after we walked into the dining room.

"Thank you Dude" I replied as we walked past everyone and we started to make our way towards our seats. Thankfully only mine and Ben's friends and family were on the boat so we were able to feel more comfortable and at ease without having the feeling of everyone's eyes on us.

"You're welcome" he said as me and Ben walked up to our seats. Everyone laughed as I watched as Ben quickly dropped into his seat and I went to pull mine out but he stopped me.

"Mal come here, breakfast doesn't start for a while" he advised as he nodded in his direction.

"I am here" I said confused.

"No" he said as he shook his head.

"Cuddle?" he pouted as he opened his arms out to me.

"Ben you only saw me last night; I don't know how you can be this deprived" I laughed as I climbed into his lap and I wrapped my right arm around his shoulder as my left cupped his face. Ben smiled at me before he snuggled his face into my chest; as I pressed a kiss to the top of his head I then remembered that I had to quickly tell Ben that Evie knew about us spending the night together.

"Ben" I muttered as I put my lips next to his left ear.

"Yes" he muttered back as he looked up at me.

"Evie knows" I whispered into his ear.

"What?" he asked as he pulled away and looked up at me.

"About last night" I advised.

"How?" he asked and I watched as he threw Evie a startled look.

"Your sleep vest" I confirmed.

"I see" he noted as he smiled at me.

"We can trust Evie" he added as he cupped the left hand side of my face with his right hand.

"Hello you two" we heard and when we both looked over we both saw Adam and Belle enter the room.

"Hello Adam, Hello Belle" I replied.

"Hello" Ben added.

"We weren't disrupting anything were we?" Belle teased as she and Adam started to make their way toward us so they could sit next to us.

"No" I advised.

"Just a morning cuddle" I added as I untangled myself and I stood up and dropped into my seat. I looked over at Ben and I noticed that he was now pouting at me; and I smiled and shook my head.

"Come here Ben" I advised and I watched as Ben pushed his face close to mine and I pressed a brief but loving kiss against his lips.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Happy" he confirmed and I heard Belle chuckle so I turned and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"I like the change in you two" she advised.

"Thank you" I confused. I know that me and Ben had changed slightly what I wasn't aware of was how obvious it was.

"You seem happier; I'm not saying you weren't happy before but you can tell you are more settled" she elaborated.

"We are" Ben agreed.

"We can get through anything as long as we have each other isn't that right Mal?" he asked as he looked at me lovingly.

"That's right" I agreed.

"You and me?" he said as he offered me his right little finger.

"You and me" I promised as I hooked my little finger around his and Ben used this as leverage to pull me towards him so his lips quickly caught mine. But I didn't mind and I never would. Ben was right; as long as we had each other we could get through anything and this is how it was always going to be.

* * *

 **Hey guys, here we are! The end of the story! I know this is only a little one but to be fair this was only meant to be a one shot but it grew into this. I hope you have enjoyed coming on this journey with me. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
